yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Crow Hogan
Crow Hogan (クロウ・ホーガン Kurou Hōgan) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Crow Hogan that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. A Duelist of the Synchro Dimension, Crow lives in the slums of City, where he takes care of three orphans. Appearance Crow's design is virtually identical to that of his Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's counterpart. He has dark-grey eyes and orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several criminal markson his face (whether they are of the same variant as in 5D's is currently unknown), an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. His ears have piercings with bolts hanging from them. Crow wears a simple orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads. He wears a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrists and forearms, and heavily strapped tan boots. He wears a black helmet with wing-like attachments while riding his D-Wheel. History Synchro Dimension Arc Meeting the Lancers .]] When Security encircled Yūya Sakaki, Serena, Shingo Sawatari, and Reira Akaba, Crow Synchro Summoned "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" to turn the skies black and utilize it as a distraction while he and his gang helped the Lancers escape. After seeing his comrades off, Crow complimented Yūya for protecting Reira throughout their ordeal with Security. He and Amanda invited the group in to share the day's spoils. When Shingo confused Crow with an unstructured explanation of how they were from a different Dimension, he stopped him and told them the Lancers could stay until Security calmed down. Tanner andTannerFrank returned in the evening with food they stole, which angered Crow. He told the Lancers about the camps Security sent in order to apprehend those who opposed the Tops-Commons split, only for Frank and Tanner to remember that Yūya and Serena resembled Yūgo and Yuzu. Crow offered to go look for them in the Lancers' place, since they were still wanted by Security. As Security were crawling all over the City, Crow was forced to return empty-handed, explaining the fate of the history of Riding Duels to the Lancers. Serena, frustrated with the lack of results, decided to go out herself and Shingo accompanied her, much to Crow's anger. Yūya and Reira remained with Crow, and Shinji later stopped by with sweets for the kids. Crow was finally able to coax some words out of Reira, though he didn't realize that Reira was being serious when the kid asked if he was being ordered to eat and Crow jokingly ordered him to wash his hands. As they watched the kids, Yūya expressed his wish to make everyone in the world happy and smiling. Crow skeptically replied that it was a full stomach that mattered and the two quickly got into a childish argument that they decided to settle with a Duel. Yūya Pendulum Summoned on the first turn, entertaining the children, and Crow took the second turn, using his "Black Feather" to Synchro Summon "Raikiri", commenting that Pendulum Summoning wasn't the only means of Summoning multiple monsters. Both Crow and Yūya urged the kids to support them, but the kids were on the fence about the affair. Security suddenly arrived and arrested the group, having been led there by the returning Shingo and Serena, as well as Shinji. Bound in a net, Crow furiously yelled at the Security officers to leave the children alone. The Facility Crow and the others were taken to the Facility where they met the other Gongenzaka and Dennis. There, they immediately treated badly by the other inmates and Gongenzaka and Dennis revealed that they need to bribe the prison guards by giving their cards like money. Soon, they were called by Chojiro Tokumatsu who demanded for them to give him their cards if they want to live in luxury, but their refusal resulted with Tokumatsu challenging Yūya to a Duel. While watching the Duel, Crow and Shinji finally recognised Tokumatsu as the Duelist whom they looked up to as children who was known as "Enjoy Chojiro". However, Tokumatsu used to be a Duelist who encouraged and entertained children, and the current Tokumatsu was completely different. After Yūya finally able to return Tokumatsu's love for Dueling, Crow and Shinji cheered for Tokumatsu along with other inmates. they are not friends anymore.]] A few days afterwards, Crow grew worried about the children and feeling indebted to Shinji, he and Shinji planned a prison break with their other friends who have also been recently imprisoned, Damon. Not wanting to trouble Yūya who might be accused conspiring with him in his escape, Crow acted cold by telling him they are not friends nor comrades anymore and told him he should just thinking about his own friends. , and Damon are found out by the prison guard.]] While preparing to escape through the air ventilation, he and Shinji was confronted by Gongenzaka who questioned their intention as he pointed out Yūya's behaviour. Watching the Duel, Crow and Shinji noticed Yūya feeling down during the Entertainment Duel. Realizing that it was his fault, Crow cheered for Yūya, helping him regaining his spirit. Unfortunately, Shingo accidentally got tossed into the kitchen, causing the prison guard to find out their attempt to escape. The prison guards immediately tried to capture them, but Shingo helped them escaped. Outside, they were reunited with Yūya, Tokumatsu, and the others. When they tried to swim their way out, it turned out to be a trap set by the Security members led by Roger, who had captured one of Crow's friends. They were recaptured and were about to be taken back to the Facility, but the Council ordered for them to be taken to their place instead. There, Crow and the others were shocked to find about the inter dimensional war and the Lancers are from different dimensions. To prove that the Lancers are indeed their allies, the Council ordered them to enter the Friendship Cup to prove their capabilities as Duelists and find other potential Duelists to be recruited. This included Crow and his friends despite them being residence of the Synchro Dimension. Crow refused to join the tournament so they can please the Tops, but has no choice but to enter. Before being taken to his room along with the others except for Yūya who was chosen to be Jack's opponent in the exhibition match, Crow told Yūya to defeat Jack who is the traitor of Commons. Friendship Cup .]] At the day of the Friendship Cup, Crow was chosen to be the Duelist to Duel in the first match with Gongenzaka as his opponent. As the duel begins, Crow becomes worried when he spots the children he looks after being chased around the stadium, prompting him to try and end the duel as quickly as he can. Crow brings out "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower", but Gongenzaka withstands his attack using his Steadfast dueling and brings out "Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B". Using his "Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B", Gongenzaka made a comeback and seemingly won the Duel, but knowing that Crow was being affected by something, he instead encouraged him to Duel more seriously, which gave Crow enough time to get an Action Card, "Evasion", and survive the turn with it. Crow then proceeded to defeat Gongenzaka, but Gongenzaka took the loss honorably and congratulated him before leaving. Tsukikage vs Shinji Shinji was up next, Dueling Tsukikage, and Shinji rallied the Commons in the crowd against the Tops the entire Duel, eventually winning. Crow decided to fight alongside Shinji. Shun vs Dennis He watched the other Duels of the first round, including the brutal climax of Shun's Duel with Dennis Macfield, which revealed Dennis as part of Academia. Yuzu vs. Sergey He watched the Duel between Yuzu and Sergey Volkov and along the other contestants, was horrified when Sergey intentionally crashed his D-Wheel into Yuzu's to prevent her from getting an Action Card and sent her crashing into a building. Yūya vs. Shinji "Enlightenment Paladin".]] During the Duel between Yūya and Shinji, Crow was surprised to see Yūya Synchro Summon "Enlightenment Paladin and win. He later mused to himself on his broken trust in Jack for failing to change things for the Commons, and that Shinji's revolution would not have been the only way to change things. He was shocked when Shinji and the other commons accused Yūya of working with Jean and the Tops and on his way to duel Shun, he mused that if what Shinji said was true, then Yūya was a traitor. Not knowing who he was able to trust, he resolved to keep winning so he could challenge and defeat Jack. Duel Against Shun Crow and Shun interrupted Melissa Claire's speculations about Yūya so that they could Duel as soon as possible. Confused by Shun associating him with Academia, Crow traded blows with his "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" evenly for the first few turns using "Raikiri", encouraging the Commons by praising the bonds that they had with one another. Both Crow and Shun rudely dismissed the other's claims, Shun revealing that he didn't see the Lancers, who Crow believed to be associated with the Tops, as comrades, and Shun destroyed "Raikiri" by Ranking-Up "Rise Falcon" into "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon". Shun continued to urge Crow to come at him, and Crow delivered, using "Black Feather - Gofu the Hazy Shadow" to block Shun from getting an Action Card and then Phantom Synchro Summoning "Raikiri" from the Graveyard. Much to his shock, Crow saw Frank, Amanda and Tanner watching the Duel from an overpass with Yuzu Hīragi, and he berated them for being in a dangerous location. Shun began telling Crow to stop the Duel, but Crow refused and destroyed "Blaze Falcon". Shun Ranked-Up again and brought out "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon", finally getting Crow to see what he'd been talking about - Tanner had fallen and was hanging on to "Raikiri's" back. Crow desperately attempted to maneuver Tanner back to the others, but Tanner lost his grip and fell. Shun saved him and brought him back to Yuzu and the other kids before returning to the Duel. Realizing that Shun had seen Tanner fall, Crow thanked Shun, who thanked him in turn for reminding him of what he was fighting for. Crow commented that Academia was a large foe for Shun to fight, and Shun replied that the same could be said for the Tops. Crow agreed, and the two fist-bumped before continuing the Duel. Shun Ranked-Up "Revolution Falcon" into "Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon" and then into "Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon" and destroyed "Raikiri" again. Crow was only just able to save himself from defeat, and he drew "Black Feather - Blast of Black Lance " on his next turn, using it to set up a chain of Synchro Summons to re-Summon "Raikiri" in an attempt to destroy "Ultimate Falcon". When Shun didn't move for an Action Card, Crow correctly deduced that "Ultimate Falcon" was unaffected by his card effects and instead brought out "Assault Black Feather - Onimaru the Divine Swell" to win the Duel. Before Shun was taken away, the two exchanged promises to continue fighting their enemies, and they parted as comrades. Deck As he did in 5D's, Crow uses a "Black Feather" Deck. He uses a combination of "Black Feather" Monsters that his 5D's counterpart used in addition to original "Assault Black Feather" monsters, focusing on swarming the field with multiple monsters to perform Synchro Summons. Black Feather Duels Navigation